


The Impossible Team

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [65]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (almost/practically), (also twice), (and Troper), (twice!), Author is mentioned, Gen, Hence Obito's confusion, Kakashi Knows All, Kakashi breaks the Fourth Wall, Kakashi kidnaps Academy Students, Konoha does not have Videogames, Minato goes along for the ride, Minato is a Protagonist, Minato now knows Fairy Tail and Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Obito has no idea what's going on, Obito is a Gamer, Rin fixes it, Rin is a writer, Rin warps reality, Team Minato? More like Team Impossible, Trope: Dreaming of Things To Come, Trope: Fourth-Wall Observer, Trope: Futureshadowing, Trope: Sudden Game Interface, Tropes are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: Namikaze Minato: The Troper Who Is The Ultimate Protagonist Nohara Rin: The Writer Who Is Also A Reality WarperUchiha Obito: The Gamer Who Doesn't Know Videogames Hatake Kakashi: The All Knowing Breaker Of The Forth Wall





	1. Foreword

“If you  _ don’t _ know my name then I don’t know what you’re doing here,” Kakashi said, eyes flicking right before adding, “Especially since it’s written for you. For everyone else, I’ve been given the job to explain a few things- entirely the Author’s fault,  _ I _ would have just let you figure things out on your own.”

The shinobi displayed a picture, “This is Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage who died sealing the Kyuubi into it’s new jinchuuriki and his newborn son, he is the jōnin sensei of Team Minato which consists of Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin and myself. Common knowledge, yes? Here’s what you don’t know that’s relevant to  _ this _ story- he is a Troper with the Protagonist Skill. Meaning that he is not only aware of Tropes but capable of utilizing them for his own benefit, he’s also able to borrow and use the abilities of the ‘good guys’ from different fandoms.”

Another picture was shown, “This is Uchiha Obito- dead last of our generation, presumed dead shinobi of Konoha, major antagonist throughout the series until the  _ very _ last moment where he switches sides because nothing says friendship in a shōnen manga like beating the shit out of each other, having an emotional flashback and repenting in the face of the conquering hero.” This was said in a dry tone that was just a step away from becoming sarcasm. “Here he has the Gamer ability which, as many of you should know from various Gamer AUs, is the ability to live one’s life as if it were a videogame.”

The picture was switched out for another, “This is Nohara Rin- ‘the chick’ of the team, the medic, the love interest that turned Obito into an antagonist with her death. Here she has the Writer ability, the ability to alter reality with what she writes. Meaning if we are being pursued by enemy shinobi and she writes that they’re rabbits then those shinobi will now be rabbits.”

The picture left but none took it’s place, “I am Hatake Kakashi and, as you should know me by now even if you just recently entered the fandom, I’m not even going to explain about my canon self. What I will say is that I am aware of and capable of breaking the Fourth Wall,” He gave a bland look. “If you hadn’t gotten that by now. I also have the Mimic Skill which is fairly similar to the Protagonist Skill and anything else you’ll need to find out by reading the actual story or author’s notes.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin bit her lip then looked at the genin, speaking when he couldn’t find anything else to say. “Um, Hatake-kun, why did you bring us here?”
> 
> It was a lot nicer then demanding why the genin had kidnapped them from the Academy and dragged his jōnin sensei along.
> 
> "We all have rather... _unique_ abilities,” Hatake said. “One of mine allows me to _know_ things. In a few years, we will be assigned the same team under Namikaze Minato- only members of that team will have abilities like ours.” The genin seemed to look off to the right at something, Obito glanced but only saw the river, and winced before adding, “It’s really for the best that we get together now and come clean rather then try to keep our abilities hidden from each other. That-” Another glance to the right and a more visible wince, almost a _cringe_. “That would be a _really_ bad idea."

“So!” Obito, rubbing his jaw from where a furious Hatake had punched him, said as he looked at the people also at the training ground. His best friend Nohara Rin ( **Level 5** ) was fiddling with a notepad and pencil while the jōnin, Namikaze Minato ( **Level 50** ), was calming down the recent graduate, Hatake Kakashi ( **Level 17** ). “So-...”

Rin bit her lip then looked at the genin, speaking when he couldn’t find anything else to say. “Um, Hatake-kun, why did you bring us here?”

It was a lot nicer then demanding why the genin had kidnapped them from the Academy and dragged his jōnin sensei along.

“We all have rather... _ unique _ abilities,” Hatake said. “One of mine allows me to  _ know _ things. In a few years, we will be assigned the same team under Namikaze Minato- only members of that team will have abilities like ours.” The genin seemed to look off to the right at something, Obito glanced but only saw the river, and winced before adding, “It’s really for the best that we get together now and come clean rather then try to keep our abilities hidden from each other. That-” Another glance to the right and a more visible wince, almost a  _ cringe _ . “That would be a  _ really  _ bad idea.”

Namikaze-san looked thoughtful, “ Dreaming of Things To Come ?”

“More  Futureshadowing mixed with  Fourth-Wall Observer .” Hatake said musingly.

The blond startled a bit, “ _ Fourth-Wall Observer _ ?”

“Yes.” Hatake answered and the jōnin went quiet in an odd mix of interest and concern leaving Obito wishing he knew what the heck they were talking about. Hatake’s eyes flicked right, it looked as if he were  _ reading _ something, before glancing at him and saying. “Minato-sensei has an ability that makes him a Troper,” The next time the genin spoke it was as if he was reading something aloud, “ _ ‘A trope is a storytelling device or convention, a shortcut for describing situations the storyteller can reasonably assume the audience will recognize. Tropes are the means by which a story is told by anyone who has a story to tell.’ _ ”

Awesome. Except Obito didn’t know what the ‘tropes’ that Namikaze-san and Hatake used  _ meant _ .

Hatake’s eyes went right once more and the genin rolled his eyes before saying, “Basically, I know  _ a lot _ \- past, present, alternate timelines and entirely unconnected worlds. Future, our _ current  _ future at least, can be a bit iffy sometimes though, for what Nyodrite only calls ‘Reasons’.”

“ _ Nyodrite? _ ” Obito wondered, bewildered.

Hatake ignored it. “What is important to know is that, with the start of Team Minato (wherein I was assigned to Sensei), we each unlocked these abilities- I waited a month before dragging you all here so we could all ‘settle’ into our new abilities.”

_ Well, that was considerate of the genin _ , Obito conceded before a thought hit,  _ If he knows so much, does he know what the heck my ability is because I only got that different people have ‘levels’ and I have things called HP, MP, KRA and EXP… _

Again Hatake’s eyes went to the side before he spoke, “Obito has an ability called Gamer which allows him to live his life as a videogame.”

Comprehension hit Namikaze-san, “So it’s a case of  Sudden Game Interface then?”

_ What the heck is a ‘videogame’? _ Obito wondered, deciding that it’d be best for him to ignore these ‘tropes’ unless Namikaze-san directed them at him specifically- or, better yet,  _ explained _ what the heck they meant.

Another eye flick had Hatake saying, “Rin has an ability called Writer which lets her to alter reality with her writing- on that course, Rin, write that Obito knows what videogames are.”

Rin, who was largely ignored till then, startled but obediently wrote in her notepad. There was a moment where nothing happened before  _ something _ seemed to twist, then  _ click _ into place and suddenly Obito  _ knew _ what videogames were. “That’s-!”

“You’ll regret finishing that sentence.” Hatake told him before focusing on Namikaze-san. “Sensei has, along with his Troper ability, the Protagonist Skill which means he can use the abilities of other ‘good guys’...Rin, write that Minato-sensei knows about the manga Fairy Tail and Katekyo Hitman Reborn.”

Namikaze-san staggered in place after his friend wrote out the sentence, eyes widening as he let out a breathy, “ _Wao_.”

“Obito, why don’t you start learning the mechanics of your Gamer ability.” Hatake said.

Obito, who had been about to demand what the heck kind of ability the genin had, stalled before giving into temptation because, now that he knew what the heck a videogame  _ was _ , this Gamer ability was pretty awesome.

“Stats!”


	3. Chapter 3

Rin clutched her notebook to her chest as she watched Obito and Namikaze-san attempt to use their abilities from her spot next to Hatake-kun, who glanced at something only  _ he _ could see before saying, “Don’t. It isn’t bad to want to help but it’s best for them to learn how to use their abilities then rely on you to give them the knowledge.”

Rin flushed, wondering what sort of terrible thing he saw that had him so firmly shook her - not even spoken - thought down.

Hatake-kun heaved a sigh, “You did nothing wrong, as I said - it isn’t bad to want to help. But, you must remember, you cannot be with them every moment for the rest of their lives to help them when they come across difficulty.”

As if to punctuate the statement, Namikaze-san caught fire. The fire was  _ orange _ and, for some odd reason, seemed to have focused on the jōnin’s hands along with a small flame on his forehead, nestled against blond hair.

“Hmm…” Hatake-kun hummed, grabbing three kunai before tossing them sharply to the ground.

Or, at least, it seemed like it. Instead the kunai went through the shadow that the genin made, sinking into it and disappearing before shooting out of Namikaze-san’s own shadow, aimed squarely for the man’s back. 

Rin made an aborted noise of warning, already knowing she was too late to do anything.

The orange fire flared and Namikaze-san easily shifted out of the way of the kunai, turning to raise an eyebrow at the genin, “Was that necessary?”

Hatake-kun blinked, looking utterly innocent, “I wanted to know if you had Hyper Intuition. Congratulations, you do.”

“And if I didn’t?” Namikaze-san asked dryly.

This time the genin shrugged, careless. “Then Rin will have gotten the opportunity to practice her ability by making you healthy once more.”

Rin squeaked.

Namikaze-san sighed, “Don’t use people as test subjects, Kakashi.”

Hatake-kun’s gaze suddenly hardened, eyes no longer on the blond but on something that only he could see, and he promised firmly, “I won’t, Sensei.”

That….that reaction was concerning, Rin decided.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is one that's been brewing for a while, I just hadn't been able to figure out what abilities to assign- I knew that Obito would be a Gamer and Kakashi would be able to break the Fourth Wall but beyond that? No idea. Then I recalled _Inkheart_ and a conversation about _Pokémon Summoner_ about "instead of pokémon what if Kakashi summoned protagonists of other fandoms?" and the thus two more abilities were found.


End file.
